Surgeon Love
by Lucy Hinata
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik dan manis yang mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan dan angkuh yang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah hanya sebagai kewajiban. Benang kusut kini melilit di antara mereka. Pekerjaan, persahabatan, dan bahkan... Cinta. / Chap 3 UPDATED! First Operation and SasuSaku's conflict!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna~ ini cerita kelima dari saya. Cerita ini bakal jadi cerita yang multichapter. Saya mendapat inspirasi cerita ini dari sebuah manga yang berjudul Godhand Teru. Manga yang berkisah tentang perjalanan dokter bedah. Ada yang tahu? Yah, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sama. Saya hanya akan mengambil beberapa penyakit yang ada di manga tersebut. Saya hanya seorang anak-anak yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter bedah. Maka dari itu, saya belum mempunyai cukup pengalaman untuk menuliskan penyakit-penyakit. Maka, dari itu, saya mencontoh beberapa penyakit dari komik tersebut. Untuk alur dan jalan cerita, itu sepenuhnya hasil dari pikiran saya sendiri. Nah, semuanya silahkan menikmati~**

* * *

_**Surgeon Love**_

_**by Lucy Hinata**_

_**Copyright© Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik dan manis yang mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan dan angkuh yang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah hanya sebagai kewajiban. Benang kusut kini melilit di antara mereka. Pekerjaan, persahabatan, dan bahkan... Cinta.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Derap langkah pemuda tampan yang sedang berlari, menggema di koridor sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Pikirannya melayang pada saat beberapa tahun silam. Ia menggeram menyesali jarak antara ruangan pribadinya dan ruangan direktur rumah sakit tersebut sangat jauh. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya berusaha untuk mengucapkan salam sederhana berupa ucapan selamat siang kepadanya yang notabene merupakan anak lelaki dari salah satu pendiri rumah sakit tersebut. Sementara yang disapa hanya membalas dengan anggukan atau gumaman andalannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, melihat salah seorang sahabatnya yang juga merupakan anak dari salah satu pendiri rumah sakit terbesar sedaerah mereka itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak bertatapan mata dengan pemuda jabrik berambut kuning itu. Tapi nyatanya, ia terlambat, _sapphire_ milik Naruto telah bersirobok dengan _onyx_ miliknya.

"Hoi, _teme_!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Seperti biasa, pemuda ini selalu cerewet dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya yang merupakan seorang yang angkuh dan dingin. Namun, entah kenapa, mereka dapat bersahabat baik seperti sekarang.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berniat untuk membalas sapaannya, Naruto mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau sudah tahu, _kan?_ _Dia_ telah kembali, Sasuke _teme_!" Tidak melupakan cengiran yang sudah tertanam di wajah tampannya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Sudah sedari tadi dia berlari tanpa henti. Sasuke tahu siapa '_dia_' yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Sasuke berbohong jikalau dia berkata bahwa dia tidak merindukan_nya._ Naruto pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku sudah tahu, _baka dobe_. Apa kau sudah diberitahu oleh Tsunade?" Sasuke masih terus berlari tanpa mengenal kata lelah. Lagipula, sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan bertemu dengan _dia_. _Dia_ yang menjadi kesayangan teman-teman_nya_. _Dia_ yang membuat semua ini terjadi. _Dia_, satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Sasuke tidak segan untuk menangis di depan_nya_.

"Tentu! Aku yakin teman-teman kita yang lain juga pasti sudah diberitahu oleh nenek sihir itu!" cengirnya tanpa merasa bersalah telah menghina Tsunade dengan kata 'nenek sihir'. Sasuke berdecak pelan. Naruto sudah pasti menemui ajalnya jika Tsunade mendengar hal ini. Sasuke kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengapa ia harus memiliki sahabat seperti ini? Untung tidak semua sahabatnya seperti ini. Kalau iya, dia pasti sudah mati bunuh diri sejak lama. Apalagi sejak gadis itu pergi untuk sementara.

Sasuke menatap lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu dengan penuh semangat. Tak biasanya ia merasa sesemangat ini. Kalau saja ia tidak akan bertemu sahabat sejak kecilnya, ia mungkin sedang tidur di ruangan pribadinya sebab jam-jam sekarang merupakan jam sepi pasien.

Konoha Hospital. Itulah nama rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat Sasuke, Naruto dan orang-orang lainnya bekerja. Di bawah pimpinan seorang Tsunade, mereka dibimbing untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang berwibawa dan tentu sangat hebat. Rumah sakit ini didirikan oleh 6 perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. _Uchiha Corp_, _Haruno Corp_, _Uzumaki Corp_, _Hyuuga Corp_,_ Yamanaka Corp_, dan _Nara Corp. _Tentu dengan banyak bantuan dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang tidak kalah besarnya dari mereka, seperti _Sabaku Corp_, _Shimura Corp_,dan _Akasuna Corp._

Anak dari masing-masing pendiri Konoha Hospital ini menjadi dokter hebat yang disegani di rumah sakit ini. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi dokter. Apa boleh buat, ini merupakan perintah dari ayahnya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk mencintai pekerjaannya, berkali-kali itu juga Sasuke merasakan bahwa pekerjaannya ini hanya merupakan suatu kewajiban. Memang benar, cita-cita dari kecil itu bisa saja berubah-ubah. Sasuke sejak kecil ingin sekali menjadi dokter. Namun, entah sejak kapan, perasaan itu berubah seiring dengan cita-citanya yang juga berubah tanpa arah.

Yamanaka Ino, seorang dokter bedah spesialis otak. Nara Shikamaru, seorang dokter bedah spesialis otak seperti Ino. Neji Hyuuga, seorang dokter bedah spesialis jantung. Begitu pula dengan adik semata wayangnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang dokter bedah spesialis umum. Begitupula dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Tidak terasa, Sasuke dan Naruto telah sampai di depan ruang direktur utama rumah sakit ini. Pintunya bertuliskan 'Tsunade Senju' sebagai tanda bahwa itulah nama penghuni ruangan tersebut. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu masih mengenalnya atau tidak. Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka pintu itu dengan pelan saat seseorang menerobosnya dengan tidak sabar.

"_Teme!_ Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat masuk!" Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_nya kepada Naruto yang baru saja menerobos bagiannya untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya membalas tatapan menusuk Sasuke dengan cengiran tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke dan Naruto saat memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah helai rambut merah muda yang telah berubah banyak dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Mereka bahkan terpana untuk beberapa saat hingga tidak menyadari ada banyak orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian sudah datang. Lama sekali," sindir seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sebelah gadis dengan helaian rambut merah muda itu. Pemuda berambut nanas di sebelahnya hanya menggumamkan kata andalannya -mendokusai.

"_Cih_, ruangan pribadiku dengan ruangan ini sangat jauh, kau tahu? Dan di tengah jalan, aku diganggu oleh bocah kuning ini," sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan protesnya, _sapphire_ Naruto telah membulat melihat sosok pria dan wanita yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya, "_Okaa-san_? _Otou-san_?"

Seakan baru menyadarinya, Sasuke menyapu isi ruangan tersebut dengan _onyx_ hitamnya. Baru disadarinya, seluruh pendiri rumah sakit ini sedang berkumpul di ruangan Tsunade. Bola matanya juga membulat begitu melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"_Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ mengapa berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar. Inoichi -Yamanaka Inoichi lengkapnya, menepuk pundak Sasuke sembari tertawa dengan keras. Sasuke berjengit merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lagipula hari ini merupakan hari bersejarah bagi rumah sakit ini, bukan? Seorang gadis muda berbakat telah kembali dari Jerman dan akan menjadi salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini," katanya dengan santai. Mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna. Tidak pernah ia merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Atau pernahkah? Hanya ia yang tahu.

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh ke arah gadis dengan helai rambut merah muda tadi. Begitu pula dengan gadis tersebut yang memang sedari tadi sedang memandang Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ gadis itu menatap langsung ke arah _onyx_ tegas milik Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat tipis, hingga hanya dia sendiri yang tahu bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Sementara gadis itu masih membiarkan dirinya beradaptasi dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sampai tidak lama setelahnya, gadis itu berdiri dan langsung menerjang ke arah Sasuke.

"_Tadaima_, Sasuke!" serunya setelah ia berhasil memeluk tubuh atletis Sasuke. Ino, gadis pirang yang tadi menyindir Sasuke dan Naruto terkikik pelan melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang berpelukan. Bukan berpelukan mesra. Bukan juga berpelukan antar kekasih. Itu pelukan rindu. Pelukan antar sahabat yang telah terpisah lama dan akhirnya bertemu kembali.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura," Sasuke mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah berubah begitu banyak sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Rambut Sakura salah satunya. Rambut merah muda itu telah berubah sama sekali dari yang terakhir Sasuke lihat. Rambut merah mudanya yang dulu panjang sekarang telah dipotong pendek dan menambah kedewasaannya.

"Eh? Itachi mana?" Sakura bertanya entah kepada siapa, begitu menyadari ada seseorang sahabatnya yang tidak berada di ruangan itu.

"Itachi sedang ada operasi, Sakura! Kau harus tahu, dia menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang sangat keren!" mata Ino berbinar-binar saat mengatakan bahwa Itachi sangat keren. Sementara itu, Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas.

"Hee? Kau suka pada Itachi, Ino-_pig_?" Sakura tersenyum menggoda. Melihat rona merah yang berada di pipi Ino, mau tak mau Shikamaru merasa kesal juga. Dengan gerakan cepat, ditariknya tangan kanan Ino dan ia memperlihatkannya pada Sakura. Cincin di jari tengah Ino dan cincin di jari tengahnya sendiri.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Kalian sudah menikah? Dan lagi, tadi Shikamaru cemburu? Pft," Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya mengejek.

"Bukan menikah, _baka_. Baru bertunangan," Shikamaru mendelik malas ke arah Sakura. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa jarangnya seorang Nara Shikamaru bersikap seperti tadi.

"Anakku sudah dewasa!" Nara Shikaku, ayah dari Shikamaru, berpura-pura menangis sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang mendelik ke arah ayahnya. Interaksi antara ayah dan anak Nara tersebut mengundang tawa di ruangan itu. Bahkan termasuk Sasuke yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-_chan _! Aku tidak dipedulikan, _nih?_" Naruto yang tadi melihat adegan pelukan antara Sasuke dan Sakura itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sakura terkikik sebentar sebelum ia menerjang Naruto dengan cara yang sama seperti ia tadi menerjang Sasuke, "Tadaima, Naruto. Kau tidak banyak berubah. Masih saja cerewet dan tidak bisa diam seperti dulu," kata-kata Sakura membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu tertawa kala mereka melihat rona merah mejalar di wajah Naruto.

"Kau ini, Sakura! Biar saja, aku tidak mau mengantarkanmu untuk melihat-lihat rumah sakit ini," kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, begitu? Terserah kau saja, lagipula aku bisa meminta tolong Ino dan Hinata untuk mengantarku melihat-lihat," balas Sakura yang juga sedang menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sebelah kakak lelakinya, Neji Hyuuga, tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura yang ternyata membawa namanya. Begitu juga dengan kakak lelakinya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke -dingin dan angkuh, ia juga tersenyum tipis melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar mengenai hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu memikirkan hal yang sama. _Tidak ada yang berubah_.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu mengenai takdir, bukan? Takdir itu seperti sebuah lotere. Terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan selalu tak terduga. Sama seperti lotere, takdir dapat berupa baik, namun tak jarang dapat berupa buruk. Beruntung jikalau kita mendapat yang baik, namun, bagaimana kalo kita mendapat yang buruk?

.

.

.

.

Ketujuh sahabat itu sedang menghabiskan waktunya di kantin rumah sakit. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu mendominasi pembicaaan. Tak jarang pula terlihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendengus kesal mendengar suara Naruto yang tergolong sangat cempreng.

"_Mendokusai_ _na_. Naruto, bisa tidak kau pelankan sedikit suara cemprengmu itu?" Shikamaru berdecak pelan sembari menatap sinis ke arah pemuda kuning itu. Sasuke juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi sama seperti Shikamaru.

"_Huh_, iya iya, aku mengerti. Aku mana bisa menang melawan kalian berdua, pangeran tersinis di Konoha. Apalagi jika ditambah Neji, waah, aku pasti sudah hampir menemui ajalku," cengir Naruto yang dibalas pelototan oleh Neji.

"Hahaha, aku kangen kalian. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Aku rindu kecerewetanmu, Ino-_pig_," sahut Sakura yang menghasilkan sebuah jitakan oleh Ino.

"_Forehead_! Kau sudah lupa ya, bahwa kau juga SANGAT cerewet!" Ino menekankan kata-katanya di bagian 'sangat cerewet'. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan beralih menatap Hinata.

"Dan aku kangen kelembutanmu, Hinata," Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh gadis lavender itu, "A-ano, aku juga kangen Sakura-_chan_."

"Kecerewetan Naruto, kehangatan Sasuke, Itachi, dan Neji," Sakura beralih ke Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji, "Dan tidak lupa dengan kemalasan Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru mendelik ke arah Sakura, "Apa tidak ada hal yang lebih elite yang bisa dirindukan dari seorang Nara sepertiku?" Semuanya tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran tak penting lagi.

"_Forehead_! Aku tidak mau mengakui ini. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu," kata Ino lirih, "Jangan tinggalkan kita lagi di sini, kita terkadang kacau tanpa kehadiranmu di sini."

"Tenang saja, memang aku akan kemana lagi? Tujuanku hanya satu. Bekerja bersama kalian sebagai sesama dokter," jawab Sakura santai yang membuat mereka lega.

"Ah ya, _forehead_, besok adalah hari untuk pesta penyambutanmu, bukan?" Sakura melirik Ino dari sudut matanya. Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya, Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata juga ikut ya?" Ino juga ikut tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Seakan mengerti juga, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian ini punya telepati ya?" Naruto _sweatdrop_. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh wanita-wanita itu. Begitupula dengan ketiga lelaki lainnya.

"Kenapa? Kalian mau ikut?" Ino tersenyum mengejek ke arah empat laki-laki tersebut. Segera saja ejekan Ino tadi ditanggapi dengan gelengan kuat begitu mereka merasakan hal yang tadi dibicarakan ketiga gadis itu akan merugikan mereka.

"Kalian harus ikut! Sasuke, bilang pada Itachi! Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa dan jalan bersama, bukan?" Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi andalannya. _Puppy eyes_. Begitupula dengan Ino. _Hello_, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak mereka lagi kalau mereka sudah mengeluarkan ekpresi satu itu. Sebut saja Shikamaru dan Neji. Kedua pemuda yang tergolong sangat malas itu saja akan mengiyakan tawaran gadis-gadis itu.

"_Tch_, _mendokusai_," Shikamaru mengambil _handphone_nya dari dalam saku celananya dan mengetik sesuatu. Lalu, ia memberikan_ handphone_ miliknya kepada Sasuke sambil memberi isyarat.

"Terima kasih, Shika," Sasuke menerima _handphone_ milik Shikamaru dan mulai mengetikkan huruf-huruf seperti sedang menulis _sms_. Tidak lama, Sasuke dengan cepat mengembalikan _handphone_ milik Shikamaru kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Kutebak kau pasti tadi _sms_ Itachi," Ino menatap Sasuke dengan cengirannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' sebagai jawabannya.

Setelahnya, mereka melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda akibat obrolan tadi. Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang merenung dengan intens. Pria itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, dia masih merupakan Sasuke yang hangat seperti dulu. Namun, fisiknya sudah jauh berbeda. Tubuh Sasuke sekarang jauh lebih atletis dari yang dulu. Dan tidak lupa bahwa Sasuke sekarang telah menjadi pria yang menawan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia selalu mengingat misi pertama yang akan ia lakukan begitu ia sampai di Konoha. Menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke merupakan cinta pertama Sakura. Dan hal itu tidak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Namun, satu hal yang tidak disadari Sakura, Sasuke tidak hanya menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan rumah sakit ataupun orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya secara acak. Tidak. Karena Sasuke sedang memandang penuh kasih sayang kepada seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf, karena chapter ini pendek. Saya ingin melihat seberapa banyak reader yang tertarik atau suka dengan cerita saya. Maklum, saya masih seorang author amatir. Para reader juga jangan pasif ya~ kalau bisa dan sempat, tolong review dan beri komentar untuk fanfic saya satu ini, sebab sebuah review saja bisa membuat seorang author bersemangat berkali-kali lipat^^** **saya akan membalas review kalian di setiap chapter. Jika ada saran atau apapun itu, termasuk pertanyaan, saya akan berusaha menjawabnya XD tapi tidak untuk spoiler, tentu saja biar nanti para reader penasaran. Hihi~ Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review's reply:**

**Hikaru Sora 14**

Benarkah? Waah bahagianya XD saya juga suka pair ShikaIno lho~ sama yeayy *high five* /thor

Um memang begitu rencana saya XD

Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa~^^

**Febri Feven**

Iyaaa, ini sudah lanjut kok! XD

Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa~:3

Benarkah? Berarti kamu suka hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan medis dong? Kau bercita-cita menjadi dokter kah? Atau memang suka pada dokter atau hal-hal medis? XD

Pastinya rumah sakitnya besar sekaliiiii XD

Hmm. Boleh juga tuh idenya... Akan saya pertimbangkan^^

Terima kasih telah mereview dan memberi saran~ tetap ikuti ya! XD

**Qian Zhang**

Wah yakin cinta segitiga? XD Coba lanjut baca lagiii hihi.. Akan saya usahakan deh, tapi gak janji bisa cepat yaa XD mungkin seminggu sekali, biar reader juga penasaran .. /thor

Terima kasih ya telah mereview ^^

**Hanna Hoshiko**

Ini udah lanjut kok ne XD tetep ikuti cerita ini yaa~

Terima kasih telah mereview story ini XD

**Fira Uchiha**

Ini memang pair akhirnya SasuSaku. Kan sudah ditulis di bagian pairing XD coba lihat lagii. Tapi memang di ceritanya akan agak ribet. Bercabang-cabang (?)

Terima kasih sudah mereview yaa XD tetap ikuti cerita ini~ kan pairnya SasuSaku XP /thor

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

Yepp. I know who you are^^

Um ini hanya mengikuti alur ceritanya._. Jadi Sasuke lil' bit OOC

Arigatou gozaimasu for your review!^^

**ravenpink**

Akhirnya sasusaku. Kan udah ditulis XD walah jangan skip yang sasuhina dong XD biar ngerti alur ceritanya. Nanti akhirnya sasusaku kok XD

Terima kasih telah mereview!~:D

**uchiha saara**

Hihi .. Kan kadang seorang cowo bisa nangis kalo di depan sahabat cewenya. Soalnya cowo itu udah merasa percaya sama cewe itu.

Terima kasih telah mereview!~~^^

**Azu-SasuSaku**

Walah.. Gak janji deh XD tapi kalo sasu ke saku udah pasti kok :3

Terima kasih telah mereview yaa~ ikuti terus ceritanya XD

**lily flower**

Awalnya emang lumayan banyak sasuhina nya XD tapi akhirnya pasti saya tetap bikin SasuSaku XD awalnya aja yang banyak sasuhina .. Tapi saya akan bikin warningnya sesuai saran lily-chan XD terima kasih sarannya yaa~

Terima kasih juga sudah mereview~ tetap ikuti ceritanya yaaa~^^

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

Iyaaa XD ikutin ceritanya deh~ hihihi awalnya emang Sakura nih yang kasihan XD

Terima kasih telah mereview yaa~ tetap ikuti ceritanyaXD

Hai! Salam kenal juga yaa! XD

Fic ini akhirnya SasuSaku kok~ walaupun awalnya bukan SasuSaku X3

Terima kasih telah bertanya dalam review. Tetap ikuti ceritanya yaa~^^

**Guest**

Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya bukan Hinata lovers. Saya lebih ke Sakura lovers malah XD Pen name saya sejak dulu memang "Lucy Hinata". Nama itu asli bikinan saya sendiri kok. Bahkan sebelum kenal sama anime Naruto. Jadi Hinata yang ada di pen name saya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata yang ada di Naruto.

Dan lagipula, kalau misalnya saya termasuk Hinata lovers, saya sudah bertekad akan menjadi seorang author yang profesional. Jika saya sudah menentukan pair di cerita saya adalah SasuSaku, maka saya akan berfokus pada SasuSaku itu sendiri sebagai author yang profesional. Tidak mungkin kan saya menulis banyak tentang Hinata sementara pairnya adalah SasuSaku? Kalau seperti itu sih, saya akan merasa bahwa diri saya tidak pantas berada di sini^^

Ah ya, terima kasih telah mereview~ dan coba ikuti ceritanya. Pasti cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan bayangan kamu pada awalnya^^

**Kumada Chiyu**

Uwaah, gomenasaiii :(

Ini alur cerita yang saya bikin sendiri. Jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan X'D

Baguslah masih ada hal yang bikin kamu suka dengan fic ini! :3 huehehe

Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa X3 tetap ikuti ceritanya~~

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

Setelahnya, mereka melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda akibat obrolan tadi. Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang merenung dengan intens. Pria itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, dia masih merupakan Sasuke yang hangat seperti dulu. Namun, fisiknya sudah jauh berbeda. Tubuh Sasuke sekarang jauh lebih atletis dari yang dulu. Dan tidak lupa bahwa Sasuke sekarang telah menjadi pria yang menawan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia selalu mengingat misi pertama yang akan ia lakukan begitu ia sampai di Konoha. Menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke merupakan cinta pertama Sakura. Dan hal itu tidak pernah berubah hingga sekarang. Namun, satu hal yang tidak disadari Sakura, Sasuke tidak hanya menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan rumah sakit ataupun orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya secara acak. Tidak. Karena Sasuke sedang memandang penuh kasih sayang kepada seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_**Surgeon Love**_

_**by Lucy Hinata**_

_**Copyright© Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning: A little bit OOC, mild language, slight SasuHina & SakuIta**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik dan manis yang mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan dan angkuh yang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah hanya sebagai kewajiban. Benang kusut kini melilit di antara mereka. Pekerjaan, persahabatan, dan bahkan... Cinta.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

"Uwaah, aku rindu sekali dengan tempat perbelanjaan ini," Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata agar cepat-cepat masuk ke Konoha Mall, tempat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha.

"Pst, Sasuke, Neji, Shika, kenapa kalian mau diajak ke tempat ini? Kalau Naruto sih, aku tidak heran. Tapi kalian?" bisik seseorang yang baru bergabung dengan mereka. Uchiha Itachi.

"_Tch_, Itachi, kau harus lihat bagaimana mereka tadi memohon sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi andalan mereka yang satu itu. Bagaimana kita bisa menolaknya?" Shikamaru mendelik ke arah Itachi dengan frustasi.

Itachi tertawa dengan pelan mendengar tanggapan kesal dari Shikamaru. Dia menunjuk Ino dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Shikamaru mengikuti arah yang ia tunjuk. Ino terlihat sangat bahagia sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri sedang diapit oleh Ino dan Hinata. Ino di sisi kirinya dan Hinata di sisi kanannya.

"Bisakah kau menolak setelah kau melihat wajah seperti itu pada gadis_mu_?" Itachi menyeringai jahil pada Shikamaru. Betapa enaknya bisa mengerjai Shikamaru, apalagi Sasuke. Dia terkikik pelan dalam hatinya. Shikamaru berdecak pelan, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, hatinya menghangat begitu melihat Ino yang sangat bahagia seperti itu.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat mereka sedikit tidak setuju mengenai perginya para gadis itu ke tempat perbelanjaan seperti ini. Nah, lihat itu. Para pria mulai mendekati gadis-gadis itu untuk menggodanya. Inilah yang membuat mereka kesal, bahkan termasuk Naruto. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan para gadis yang ditujukan kepada mereka, mereka segera melesat ke arah tiga gadis yang sedang digoda oleh banyak lelaki.

"Jangan mendekati mereka, atau kalian kubunuh," ancam Itachi yang terkadang bisa berwajah menyeramkan kalau dia mau. Shikamaru sendiri dengan posesif, memeluk pinggang ramping Ino untuk mendekatkan gadis itu kepadanya sambil menatap tajam para laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya yang tadi menggoda Ino. Neji pun tidak kalah posesif memeluk adik semata wayangnya agar tidak ada cowok yang berani menggoda adiknya lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri untuk mengapit Itachi dengan pandangan tajam mereka. Terutama Sasuke dan Itachi yang lebih tepat dibilang tatapan membunuh.

Tidak membuang banyak waktu, para pria yang tadi menggoda gadis-gadis cantik itu segera pergi dengan terbirit-birit karena mereka tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka saat ini. Itachi tersenyum puas dan segera menoleh ke Sakura.

"Wah, kedatanganmu di Konoha hari ini membawa berkah bagi para pria di Konoha," Itachi tertawa pelan sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. Sementara Sakura membalas tawa Itachi dengan cara mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itachii, rambutku berantakan tahu!" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Itachi pelan. Sasuke sendiri menatap pemandangan itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Ayo, _forehead_! Kita harus mencari baju-baju kebutuhan kita sebelum malam tiba!" Ino dengan gerakan cepat menarik Hinata dan Sakura menuju butik yang menjadi butik langganan mereka sedari dulu. Pria-pria tampan yang ditinggalkan mereka hanya bisa menghela napas dalam.

.

.

.

.

Itachi merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku bajunya. Segera diambilnya benda yang tadi bergetar itu. _Handphone_ miliknya.

_Mom Calling_

"Mikoto _baa-chan_?" sahut Sakura saat mengintip _handphone_ Itachi tadi. Itachi mengangguk datar dan segera mengangkat telepon dari ibunya itu.

"Halo _kaa-san_?" Itachi mengernyit heran begitu mendengar kata-kata balasan dari ibunya.

"Ada apa, _kaa-san_?" hampir semua yang ada di sana bersama dengan Itachi merasa penasaran sebab mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mikoto. Tidak lama setelahnya, mata Itachi terbelalak lebar dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah! Kami akan segera ke sana dalam 5 menit, _kaa-san_. Coba perbuat yang kalian bisa dulu!" perintah Itachi dengan tegas. Kemudian ia dengan cepat mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di restoran terkenal di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Baru saja mereka selesai makan saat Mikoto menelepon Itachi.

"Ayo cepat kalian berbenah! Kita akan segera kembali ke rumah sakit!" Itachi membantu untuk mengangkat belanjaan gadis-gadis itu dan segera berdiri sembari memberi isyarat kepada yang lain untuk cepat.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke yang disertai anggukan oleh teman-teman lainnya. Itachi menghela napas dalam, "Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Banyak korban jiwa. Dokter bedah sangat dibutuhkan, kalian tahu? Kita semua adalah dokter bedah utama. Termasuk kau, Sakura. Kau juga diperintah oleh Tsunade untuk membantu kami."

Sakura mengangguk tanda paham. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang dokter. Meskipun Tsunade memintanya untuk tidak ikut turun tangan, bagaimana mungkin dia diam saja sementara teman-temannya berjuang keras untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa?

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari banyak orang di Konoha Mall, mereka terus berlari tanpa henti. Jarak antara rumah sakit dan pusat perbelanjaan ini tidak begitu jauh. Dengan berlari, maka akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 menit. Sebenarnya, Itachi membawa mobil. Tapi, mobil itu ada di _basement_. Itachi tidak bisa menjamin berapa nyawa yang telah hilang hanya untuk mengambil mobil itu.

.

.

Seperti perkiraan Itachi, 5 menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan mereka untuk sampai ke Konoha Hospital. Banyak ambulans berjejer di depan rumah sakit. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, mereka segera melesat ke dalam dan menemukan banyak pasien yang sedang diatasi oleh Tsunade dan para dokter lainnya. Dengan bantuan Tsunade saja, mereka sudah sangat kewalahan.

"Mereka telah kembali!" teriak salah seorang perawat yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdelapan. Tsunade yang melihat kedelapan orang yang baru kembali dari Konoha Mall itu segera menatap mereka dengan garang, "TUNGGU APA LAGI?! CEPAT GANTI PAKAIANMU DAN BERSIHKAN TANGANMU!"

Tanpa banyak omong, mereka segera melaksanakan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh Tsunade. Ino dan Hinata mengantar Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian dokter. Tidak lupa, mereka mencuci tangan mereka agar steril saat mengatasi pasien.

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Tak ayal, para perawat merasa sedikit lega karena dokter-dokter bedah itu telah kembali. Apalagi dengan ditambah, dokter bedah baru yang menurut gosip yang beredar, sangat berbakat. Para perawat menyapu pandangannya ke arah delapan orang yang baru selesai berganti pakaian. Pandangan mereka tertumbuk pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat cantik. Pikir mereka, dialah dokter bedah baru menurut gosip itu. Seorang Haruno muda.

"Sasu-" Sakura hendak memanggil Sasuke untuk menemaninya karena ia termasuk orang aru di Konoha Hospital. Namun, Sasuke telah lebih dulu menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk membantu Hinata. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Sakura merasa kecewa. Ino dan Shikamaru telah masuk ke ruang operasi dengan membawa salah satu pasien yang terkena pendarahan otak.

Itachi menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menawarkan bantuan untuk Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Itachi menghela napas. Dia terpaksa berbohong untuk kali ini saja.

"Dokter Sakura, ayo kita bergegas. Dokter Tsunade memerintahku untuk menemanimu karena kau adalah dokter baru disini," kata Itachi lembut. Sakura mau tak mau luluh juga melihat senyum Itachi.

"Baiklah Dokter Itachi!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu peraturan di Konoha Hospital. Jika sedang jam kerja, maka sesama dokter harus memanggil dengan sebutan dokter juga.

"Siapkan _gauze_*!" seru salah satu dokter yang sedang menangani pasien yang terluka parah. (*Gauze: Sejenis kain kasa)

"Segera bawakan alat pernapasan buatan! Pasien di sini mulai kehilangan kesadarannya!" seruan terdengar dimana-mana. Bukan seruan marah. Bukan seruan bahagia. Bukan seruan cempreng yang biasa Naruto keluarkan. Saat ini, seruan yang terdengar adalah seruan keselamatan. Seruan yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa manusia.

Sakura dan Itachi sedang menangani pasien yang berbeda. Itachi sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan luka yang berada di tubuh pasiennya. Sementara Sakura sedang berusaha untuk membalut luka pasiennya yang telah ia hentikan.

"Pria berumur 52 tahun," terdengar salah seorang perawat berteriak panik, "Tingkat kesadaran II-30! Dia ditemukan pingsan di jalanan! Bibirnya mengendur! Ada kelumpuhan pada bagian kanan bawah tubuh!"

"Ada kemungkinan dia terkena_ serebrovaskuler_*! Lakukan _CT-scan_ pada kepala!" seru salah seorang dokter. Tidak disangka, Sakura menyela dan membuat seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut memperhatikannya. Ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. (*Serebrovaskuler: Nama lain dari _stroke_)

"Tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana kadar gula darahnya?" seru Sakura pada perawat yang tadi memberitahu kondisi pasien. Perawat tersebut dengan segera memeriksa kadar gula dalam darahnya.

"Rendah, dokter!" pernyataan perawat tersebut membuat terkejut satu ruangan. _Stroke_ merupakan penyakit yang kebanyakan disebabkan oleh tekanan darah tinggi atau hipertensi.

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga! Pasien itu tidak _stroke_. Pasien itu terkena koma yang disebabkan oleh _hipoglikemia_*! Berikan infus intravena 2 ampul 50% glukosa! Cepat!" seru Sakura kepada perawat tersebut yang segera berlari untuk mengambil ampul yang diminta oleh Sakura. (*Hipoglikemia: Keadaan di mana kadar gula darah di bawah 60mg/DL. Kondisi terburuk dapat menyebabkan kehilangan kesadaran.)

Seluruh orang di ruangan tersebut yang tadinya meragukan kemampuan Sakura sebagai dokter bedah, kini tersenyum tipis begitu mengetahui bahwa di Konoha Hospital telah kedatangan seorang dokter bedah perempuan yang sangat berbakat.

"Dokter Itachi! Ini adalah pasien terakhir yang membutuhkan operasi!" kata salah satu perawat yang sedang membawa pasien tersebut ke arah ruang operasi. Itachi memberi isyarat kepada Sakura agar mengikutinya. Begitu pula dengan asisten-asisten dokter yang lain.

Sementara Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, dan Naruto baru saja selesai mengurus pasien-pasien yang terluka parah. Mereka penasaran juga dengan operasi Itachi dan Sakura. Operasi antara dokter terhebat di Konoha Hospital ini dan dokter berbakat yang baru saja pulang dari Jerman.

Ino dan Shikamaru yang sudah selesai mengatasi pasien segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka menuju tempat khusus untuk melihat operasi yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat Dokter Itachi! Aku juga akan ke ruang operasi! Dokter Konan, tolong siapkan mesin jantung dan paru-paru buatan!" seru Sakura ke arah Dokter Konan yang akan menjadi asisten dalam operasi Itachi dan Sakura.

"Baik, Dokter Sakura!" jawab Dokter Konan dengan tegas. Itachi melihat Sakura yang sedang memerintah asisten-asisten dokter untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dalam operasi ini. Gadis ini telah berubah banyak dari yang terakhir Itachi lihat. Dulu Sakura adalah gadis manja dan cengeng. Itachi dan Sasuke sampai pusing dibuatnya jika ia berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Namun sekarang, dapat Itachi lihat Sakura telah berkembang menjadi gadis yang dewasa dan kuat. Sakura adalah gadis yang dapat diandalkan saat ini. Baik dalam operasi maupun hal-hal lain.

_Flashback_

_"Sasukeee," Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu saat Itachi mengambil boneka kesayangannya, "Itachi-nii jahaat. Dia mengambil boneka kesayanganku."_

_"Hn," Sasuke menggumam singkat. Seperti itulah Sasuke jika sedang sibuk membaca buku. Jika ada bom meledak di rumahnya sekalipun, dia hanya akan menggumam datar sambil tetap membaca bukunya._

_Tangisan Sakura makin kencang begitu menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Itachi yang tadinya hendak iseng mengerjai Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah mengambil boneka kesayangan Sakura._

_"Cup cup, Sakura-chan, jangan menangis lagi ya? Kalau Sakura-chan sedih, Itachi-nii kan juga sedih," kata Itachi sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura yang masih berumur 7 tahun. Itachi tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang selalu dapat meluluhkan Sakura._

_Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya berada di pelukan Itachi. Merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Itachi, Sakura pun akhirnya tertidur dengan tangan Itachi mengelus pipi lembutnya._

_Flashback end_

Itachi terkekeh pelan mengingat masa-masa itu. Saat itu, dia juga masih tergolong kecil. Dia saja masih kecil, apalagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Umur mereka kan hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Sekarang setelah Sakura kembali dari Jerman, gadis itu benar-benar mengejutkan Itachi. Sakura memang penuh dengan kejutan. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Itachi, Itachi_-nii_?" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi. Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang telah mencuci tangannya agar steril. Dia tetap mengangkat tangannya agar tetap steril. Peraturan sebagai dokter bedah.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa?" Itachi menjadi seperti orang linglung. Sedetik kemudian baru dia menyadari bahwa dia belum mensterilkan tangannya.

"Cepatlah, Dokter Itachi! Ada sebuah nyawa menunggu di dalam!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya tanda ia mulai kesal.

"Baiklah Dokter Sakura! Aku mengerti!" Itachi tersenyum lembut dan segera mencuci tangannya agar steril.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang operasi setelah Itachi selesai mensterilkan tangannya. Dapat dilihat oleh mereka, sahabat-sahabatnya telah berkumpul di ruangan khusus untuk melihat operasi. Mereka menjadi bersemangat.

"Dokter Itachi, Dokter Sakura. Cepat! Pernapasan pasien mulai melambat!" Itachi dan Sakura seketika tersentak mendengar seruan dari Dokter Konan.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai operasi ini! Kita pertaruhkan segalanya pada operasi ini," ucapan Itachi menjadi permulaan bagi operasi mereka.

"_Scalpel*_!" seru Sakura kepada asistennya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dokter di sebelah Sakura memberikan _scalpel_ yang diminta oleh Sakura kepada gadis musim semi itu. (*Scalpel: Pisau bedah)

Setelah meraba-raba bagian yang akan dibedah, Sakura dengan cepat memotong bagian yang menurutnya benar dengan _scalpel_. Begitu ia memotongnya, darah menyembur kemana-mana. Itachi terbelalak kaget. Secepat itukah Sakura dalam melakukan sebuah operasi?

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, jantungnya mengalami kerusakan. Ia tadi menyetir sebuah truk dan saat kecelakaan terjadi, dadanya menghantam setir truk dan menyebabkan tulang rusuknya patah dan melukai jantungnya," sontak iris _onyx_ kelam Itachi membulat. Sakura benar-benar dokter yang hebat. Dia bisa tahu hanya dari melihat kondisi pasien.

Sekarang, nyawa pasien tersebut ada di tangan Itachi, Sakura, Konan, dan dokter-dokter lain yang ikut terlibat. Semuanya menyatukan harapan mereka pada kedua dokter hebat di ruangan operasi ini. Itachi dan Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hayo, operasinya bagaimana tuh? XD terima kasih banyak ya untuk para reader yang sudah sempat membaca ataupun mereview. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Kurang greget? Atau kurang banyak? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya XD chapter depan, konflik SasuSaku mulai keluar lhooo~~ saya menerima segala jenis kritikan dan saran. Arigatou gozaimasu~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ano ne... Gomenasai~ aku lagi sibuk mengurusi UN X**

**Gomenasai kalau updatenya agak lama..**

**Maafkan author ini yaa:')**

**Review's reply:**

**yuu**

Mungkin~ Tetap ikutin ceritanya yaaa~ XD  
Terimakasih telah mereview~

**nasyachoco**

Uwaah makasih XD tetap tunggu kelanjutannya yaa~  
Terima kasih telah mereview~:3  
Hmm mungkin? :p coba ikutin ceritanya~ nanti pasti ketahuan hihi XD  
Terimakasih telah mereview yaa! XD

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

Aku punya cita-cita menjadi dokter lebih tepatnya XD  
Aku kan sudah bilang dari awal, inspirasiku dalam membuat fic ini adalah Godhand Teru~ XD jadi masalah kedokteran itu aku dapatkan dari manga itu~  
Iya di chapter 3 ini udah mulai ada konflik~  
Gomenasai kalo kurang SasuSakunya...  
Tapi terimakasih telah mereview yaaa!~ XD

**Hanna Hoshiko**

Lihat nanti yaaa~ XD  
Terima kasih lho telah mereview!~ :3

**Uchiwa**

Wahaha XD makasih lhoo~  
Terimakasih yaaa telah mereview :3

**Qian Zhang**

Kan aku baca manga Godhand Teru XD di manga itu ada istilah-istilah kedokteran. Lumayan lho buat belajar~ coba baca XD  
Emang sih ada beberapa istilah yang tidak disebutkan artinya di situ. Tapi kalau aku sendiri sih langsung cari di internet ehehe:D  
Mau jitak Sasuke ya... *lirik Sasuke*  
[Sasuke: *deathglare* apa kau lihat-lihat?  
Ampun Sasuke... Tuh, berarti tidak boleh XD /thor  
Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa~ :3

**Vithachan1**

Waaah bagus deh kalau kamu suka ceritanya~ jadi terbang deh XD /thor  
Terima kasih yaa telah mereview!~ :D

**cebong**

Makasih~ menurutku itu bagian operasinya masih kurang banget nih XD  
Hmm~ Coba ikutin terus saja. Nanti dapat deh jawabannya XD  
Kamu juga bacaa? XD iya seru ya? Aku emang ngambil bagian operasinya dari situ. Ehehe aku baca manganya dulu pertamanya. Abis itu aku tulis di fic ini pakai bahasaku sendiri~  
Terima kasih telah mereview yaa XD

**Fava Ritsuka**

Aah gomenasai kalau kurang memuaskan chapter 2 nya :  
Tapi aku harap kamu masih ngikutin ceritanya~  
Akan aku usahakan dalam bagian operasinya jadi lebih detail lagi fufu~  
Terima kasih sarannya!~  
Terima kasih juga telah mereview!~ XD

**birupink**

Ini sudah lanjut kok~  
Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa XD :3

**ravenpink**

Coba baca deeh XD  
Kalo banyakin sasusaku tidak janji deh XD  
Tapi pair akhirnya sasusaku kok  
Dan dijamin happy ending XD  
ARIGATOUUUU XD  
Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa! XD :D

**uchiha saara**

Iya nih, di sini Sasukenya masih labil:p  
Gomenasaiiii :( kalau panjang, aku tidak bisa janji :(  
Aku bukan dokter saara-chan, mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku orang yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter XD  
Terima kasih telah mereview nee! :D

**Hikaru Sora 14**

Abisnya aku tidak bisa janji panjang-panjang untuk satu chapter : gomenasai nee~  
Hmm coba lihat nantiii :p huehehe  
Arigatou yaaa~  
Terima kasih telah mereview!~ :3

**Kumada Chiyu**

Mudah-mudahan~ doain aja yaa XD /thor  
Tetap ikuti ceritanya yaa~  
Terima kasih telah mereview!~~ :3

**hanazono yuri**

Uwaah arigatou nee XD  
Terima kasih telah mereview yaaaa! :D

**Fira Uchiha**

Iyaa fic ini SasuSaku XD  
Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku suka semua character di Naruto kok XD  
Tetap ikuti cerita ini yaaa!  
Terima kasih telah mereview!~ :3

**Frozen Ice**

Ini sudah update kok~ X3  
Terima kasih telah mereview yaaa~

**Previous chapter:**

Setelah meraba-raba bagian yang akan dibedah, Sakura dengan cepat memotong bagian yang menurutnya benar dengan _scalpel_. Begitu ia memotongnya, darah menyembur kemana-mana. Itachi terbelalak kaget. Secepat itukah Sakura dalam melakukan sebuah operasi?

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga, jantungnya mengalami kerusakan. Ia tadi menyetir sebuah truk dan saat kecelakaan terjadi, dadanya menghantam setir truk dan menyebabkan tulang rusuknya patah dan melukai jantungnya," sontak iris _onyx_ kelam Itachi membulat. Sakura benar-benar dokter yang hebat. Dia bisa tahu hanya dari melihat kondisi pasien.

Sekarang, nyawa pasien tersebut ada di tangan Itachi, Sakura, Konan, dan dokter-dokter lain yang ikut terlibat. Semuanya menyatukan harapan mereka pada kedua dokter hebat di ruangan operasi ini. Itachi dan Sakura.

* * *

_**Surgeon Love**_

_**by Lucy Hinata**_

_**Copyright© Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Warning: A little bit OOC, mild language, slight SasuHina & SakuIta**_

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik dan manis yang mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah. Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan dan angkuh yang melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah hanya sebagai kewajiban. Benang kusut kini melilit di antara mereka. Pekerjaan, persahabatan, dan bahkan... Cinta.**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ayo Dokter Sakura, kau pasti bisa," Itachi tersenyum lembut dari dalam masker yang sedang ia pakai, "Aku akan menjahit luka di jantungnya. Tolong kau siapkan mesin jantung dan paru-paru buatannya dulu, Dokter Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk paham dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya, sementara Itachi sibuk dengan jahitannya.

BREEET

"Eh? Ada apa ini?! Kenapa dari bagian yang telah kujahit sebelumnya, terdapat lubang robekan?" Suara Itachi terdengar panik oleh Sakura. Sakura terlihat berpikir keras. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk seorang Haruno Sakura memikirkan persoalannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat dia menyadarinya.

"Dokter Itachi, apa kerja otot jantungnya melamban?" Suara Sakura terdengar tenang, bahkan terkesan santai. Namun, Itachi dapat melihat sorot keseriusan di dalam mata Sakura.

"E-eh? Y-ya, kau benar," suara Itachi bahkan dapat dibilang gugup sekarang. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia tersadar akan sesuatu hal.

"Tunggu! Otot jantungnya melamban..."

"Ya, Dokter Itachi. Dia terkena serangan jantung. Mungkin dia terkena serangan jantung saat mengemudi dan mungkin itulah penyebab kecelakaan tersebut," Sakura menghela napasnya sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Jangan panik, Dokter Itachi. Kau adalah dokter. Jika kau yang merupakan dokter utama di ruangan ini panik, apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang dokter-dokter lainnya?"

Itachi segera menyapu pandangan ke arah sekelilingnya. Benar saja, ia dapat merasakan aura yang berat dari ruangan operasi ini. Seakan menyadari kesalahannya, Itachi menunduk.

"Dokter Itachi," suara lembut Sakura menyadarkannya, "Ayo kita selesaikan operasi ini bersama-sama. Bukan begitu, kalian semua?" Sakura meminta persetujuan kepada dokter-dokter lainnya. Mereka semua mengangguk dengan tenang. Sifat Sakura berhasil meluluhkan seluruh orang di ruangan itu. Bahkan termasuk sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang menonton dari ruangan khusus.

Sakura bergerak dengan cepat. Dia berjalan menuju sisi pasien masih dengan mengangkat tangannya agar tetap steril. Kemudian, ia mengambil jarum yang baru dan berbeda dari milik Itachi. Tangannya mulai bekerja untuk menjahit luka di jantung pasien. Mata Itachi pun tak dapat mengikuti gerakan tangan Sakura.

Mata Itachi membulat, ia harus melakukan sesuatu, "Telah terjadi komplikasi serangan jantung. Dokter Konan! Siapkan tambalan selaput jantung!" Konan segera mengangguk paham dan melesat untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan.

Mata Itachi masih tak berkedip melihat gerakan tangan gadis musim semi di depannya yang sedang menjahit luka di jantung pasien.

"Cepat tambalannya!" Sakura meminta tambalan selaput jantung yang tadi telah diminta oleh Itachi kepada Konan. Tidak menghabiskan waktu lagi, Konan dengan cepat memberikan apa yang telah diminta oleh Sakura.

SET SET SET SET

"Benar-benar hebat," suara Tsunade memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan khusus untuk melihat operasi Itachi dan Sakura, "Inilah operasi tingkat tinggi. Lihatlah betapa dia telah bertumbuh menjadi gadis yang hebat."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan intens. Dia mengakui bahwa Sakura sangat hebat. Begitupula dengan yang lain. Sang jenius Shikamaru saja sampai tak berkedip melihat operasi Sakura.

"Salah satu tambalannya dijahit dalam sekejap. Mataku tak dapat mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Sangat cepat," Neji memuji Sakura dengan datar walaupun ia tersenyum tipis dalam diam menyadari sahabatnya satu itu telah berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Intinya adalah memastikan bagian yang normal dari otot jantung. Kau tidak boleh menarik benangnya terlalu kuat, tapi juga tidak boleh terlalu longgar, terutama saat jahitan beruntun," Sakura menjelaskan hal penting pada Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku dalam setiap operasi," semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, "Selalu mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku. Baik dalam tehnik, pengetahuan, kedisiplinan. Dan yang paling utama adalah perasaanku pada pasien yang sedang aku tangani."

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan lembut barang sedetik. Kemudian ia melanjutkan jahitannya yang sudah hampir selesai.

"Ya! Pendarahan sudah berhasil dihentikan! Tidak ada kebocoran darah pada jantung!" suara Sakura menyadarkan Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan mesin jantung dan paru-paru buatan? Apa sudah selesai?" Itachi berseru ke Dokter Konan.

"Sudah, Dokter Itachi!"

"Bagus! Cepat sambungkan!"

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya operasinya selesai juga. Sekarang tinggal menunggu pasien sadar," Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia dan Itachi telah selesai berbenah diri. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap milik Itachi.

"Lelahnya, aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat di mana aku bermanja-manja pada Itachi," Sakura terkekeh pelan mengingat masa kecilnya yang selalu bergantung pada Itachi. Itachi dengan lembut menyusupkan jarinya ke helai rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sebuah deheman menganggu acara mereka berdua, "Ehem. Enaknya baru selesai operasi, langsung bermesraan dengan pacar."

"Ino-_pig_!" wajah Sakura dipastikan tengah dijalari oleh rona merah tak kasat mata. Ino terkikik jahil melihat sahabatnya satu itu.

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata. Sangat serasi. Begitulah pikirnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan posesif. Itachi menghela napas melihat perubahan wajah Sakura yang tidak disadari siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Sakura, ayo pergi. Kau akan kuantar. Tidak ada penolakan. Aku merindukanmu," Itachi memerintah Sakura dengan tegas. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Itachi, kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat kesal," Sakura terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Itachi. Namun, diraihnya juga tangan pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Sakura, jangan lupa pajak!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang ditarik oleh Itachi untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Ino-_pig_?!" Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya berteriak sebelum menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dasar pasangan baru!" Ino menghela napas bahagia. Akhirnya sahabat musim seminya itu mendapat gantinya juga. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan posesif. Kemudian ia menyapu pandangannya. Hanya ada ia, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Shikamaru. Entah pergi ke mana Neji dan pemuda kuning itu. Setelah operasi mereka selesai, mereka langsung menghilang. Tapi Ino merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia cukup yakin di tas Hinata terdapat gantungan kunci yang bertuliskan 'NH'. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum cukup berani untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Hinata. Mungkin itu merupakan singkatan nama kakak semata wayangnya. Neji Hyuuga.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Mereka pacaran, heh? Wah, jahatnya mereka tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Tapi mengapa aku merasa tidak tenang ya? Ah mungkin aku hanya merasa kelelahan setelah menangani kecelakaan beruntun tadi. Ini salah satu sebab mengapa aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter bedah. Sangat melelahkan. Ingin berhenti, tapi _otou-san_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku.

Kulihat tangan mungil Hinata yang berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku selalu merasa hangat. Aku merasa selalu ingin melindunginya. Jika ini disebut cinta, maka aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Aku tersenyum puas.

**SASUKE'S POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu?" gumaman Shikamaru membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatap pemuda nanas itu.

"A-ada apa, Shika?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya itu di depan orang-orang.

"Bukankah mobil Itachi berada di Konoha Mall?" tanya Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Ino dan Sasuke tertawa keras.

"_Baka aniki_! Bagaimana dia bisa bodoh seperti itu, sih?" Sasuke tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Membayangkan Sakura yang kelelahan sedang berjalan menuju mall sambil mengomeli Itachi saja sudah dapat membuat perutnya sakit.

"Aku pasti akan menelepon Sakura pulang-pulang untuk menyuruhnya menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi," Ino tertawa keras sama seperti halnya Sasuke. Dia membayangkan Sakura yang mengomel tanpa henti pada Itachi.

"Ah sudahlah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Siapa tahu Sakura butuh bantuan," Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata dengan pelan masih sambil terkekeh pelan.

Perlahan, siluetnya menghilang dalam kegelapan malam untuk mencari seorang gadis merah muda yang sangat disayanginya. Ada perasaan khawatir memang. Ada perasaan tidak rela juga. Sasuke masih belum menyadarinya. Ego Uchiha terlalu besar tertanam di dalam dirinya.

.

.

Sasuke menemukan sesosok gadis yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Bibir gadis itu sedang menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Dapat dipastikan gadis itu sedang mengomel berkat Itachi.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil gadis itu dengan tidak menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Dapat dipastikan Sakura makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tertawalah hingga kau puas, Sasuke!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke arah sebaliknya dari Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Perlahan dia mendekati Sakura dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu pelan.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Dia merasakan tangan besar Sasuke mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia merasa sudah saatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Sakura tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Saku-" perkataan Sasuke dipotong oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari Sakura. Bibir Sakura yang lembut telah menempel sempurna dengan bibir Sasuke. Iris _onyx_ kelam Sasuke membulat begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sakura.

"Saku-" perkataan Sasuke dipotong lagi oleh Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sakura tadi telah menampar Sasuke. Sasuke telah berniat untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk Hinata. Dan Sakura dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Belum lagi pernyataan cinta Sakura. Dia kira dia siapa. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

"Sasu-" jari-jari lentik Sakura baru saja hendak menyentuh lengan Sasuke saat Sasuke menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhku, gadis jalang."

Perkataan Sasuke yang dingin mengagetkan Sakura. Namun, kata terakhir yang menyebutkan bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis jalang, benar-benar menampar hati seorang Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil dan merupakan orang yang paling ia cintai selama ini.

Sakura masih terus menahan air matanya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke beranjak untuk pergi tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Berbalik untuk menatap Sakura pun tidak. Air mata Sakura tumpah sudah. Cinta pertamanya telah berakhir mengenaskan. Sakura terduduk lemas di lantai depan pintu rumah sakit. Dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Itachi yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

"SAKURA!" teriakan Itachi yang terakhir baru bisa menyadarkan Sakura. Itachi menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura yang sudah terlihat redup dan bengkak. Jarinya menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipi Sakura.

Itachi melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas kejadian saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sangat kaget. Apalagi saat Sakura mencium Sasuke. Itachi merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia juga mendengar adik semata wayangnya yang menghina Sakura. Jujur saja, jika ia bisa, ia akan meninju adiknya itu karena telah berkata kasar pada seorang gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita pulang! Kau pasti sudah lelah setelah melakukan operasi seperti tadi," Itachi membiarkan Sakura menangis dalam diam di dalam pelukannya. Sakura bersyukur, masih ada Itachi yang peduli kepadanya.

Mereka bertahan lama dalam posisi tersebut hingga tidak menyadari seorang pemuda dengan model rambut bak pantat ayam sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang gadis jalang."

Sakura dan Itachi menoleh ke arah suara seseorang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Sasuke..." geram Itachi. Ia baru saja akan maju untuk memberi adiknya pelajaran saat Sakura menarik lengannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan sesuatu. Ia menghela napas dalam dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang memandang sinis ke arah Sakura. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut untuk membantunya berdiri.

Layaknya seorang pria sejati, Uchiha Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura dan membiarkannya duduk di jok belakang mobilnya. Kemudian ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Sasuke."

Sementara Itachi masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri, Sasuke memikirkan apa yang akan disesalinya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak mengerti. Dia yakin tak akan menyesali apapun dengan kejadian ini. Yang dapat disesalinya mungkin hanya satu. Ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh Sakura. Ciuman pertama yang tadinya hendak ia berikan kepada gadis Hyuuga itu. Begitulah pikir Sasuke saat itu. Hmph, kau tidak tahu mengenai masa depan, Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" Itachi melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Sakura. Itachi hanya dapat mendengar suara dengkuran dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali," Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil membelai rambut Sakura penuh sayang. Sekarang mereka telah sampai di kediaman Haruno. Itachi mengangkat Sakura dengan cara _bridal style_. Itachi telah dekat dengan anggota kediaman Haruno sejak dulu sekali.

Begitu melihat Itachi sedang membawa Sakura yang notabene adalah anak kandung dari majikan mereka, para pelayan di kediaman Haruno segera membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah Itachi.

"Di mana kamar Sakura?" tanya Itachi pada salah satu _maid_ di rumah itu. _Maid_ tersebut dengan gugup menunjukkan letak kamar Sakura. Maklum saja, siapa yang bisa menahan karisma seorang Uchiha?

"Hn. Terima kasih," katanya pada _maid_ yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Itachi membaringkan Sakura yang sedang tidur agar ia tidak membangunkan Sakura. Baru saja ia akan beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura, namun ia mendengar gumaman dari bibir Sakura.

"Sasu-ke.."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Bibirnya yang terus menggumamkan nama itu juga turut bergetar. Turut merasakan kesedihan pemiliknya. Air mata yang tadi telah berhenti perlahan keluar lagi dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Itachi menghela napas frustasi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tangannya sudah tidak tahan untuk mengelus pipi Sakura. Tubuhnya pun sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura.

Ia masih sadar diri. Sakura bukanlah kekasihnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia sadar bahwa ia merupakan _kakak_ Sakura. Ia mempunyai hak untuk menenangkan Sakura seperti layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki.

Itachi menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan sangat pelan dengan tujuan agar ia tidak membangunkan Sakura. Ia membelai surai merah muda Sakura dengan lembut untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada gadis itu. Setelah dirasanya Sakura mulai sedikit tenang, Itachi menghapus bekas air mata dari pipi Sakura hingga tak ada jejak air mata yang tersisa.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya. Itachi menghela napas lega sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil sebab ia bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang Sasuke yang membelai rambutnya dan mengelus pipinya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Uwaah chapter ini selesai XD bagaimana feelnya pas sakura sama sasuke berantem? Terus kalau adegan Sakura sama Itachi? :3 sampaikan pendapat kalian di kolom review yaa~ onegaiiii! w)/  
Dan kalau bisa jangan jadi silent reader! Arigatou!~**


End file.
